


Thargelion's nights

by Lumeriel



Series: Middle Earth's nights [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Pre- Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel
Summary: One night in Thargelion, looking the stars.





	Thargelion's nights

_Caranthir_ : A star shines in the hour of our meeting.

There are stars in your eyes when you look at the sky.

You do not know the names of the stars, although I have tried to teach them to you every night;

however, look as if they were your friends and accompany you.

You look at them silently and repeat the names that I tell you without seeing them.

With a lopsided smile

\- I love when you smile like that, as if you had never held a sword -

point to the sky and questions:

"What is that that looks like a skillet?"

I think you do it on purpose ... and it does not bother me.

I love repeating the same thing every night ...

during these hours that you belong to me, as well as the stars in your eyes.

 

 _Haleth_ : Stars.

I love the stars ... since you arrived.

Your silver-beaten eyes shine like stars when you fight ...

and when you get impatient because every night I make you repeat the same lesson,

the same words,

the same stars.

I know them by heart and I repeat them with you, happy that the same stars shine on us both.

At least for now.

To see your eyes shine and your mouth twist impatiently, I ask:

"What is that that looks like a skillet?"

I think you've already noticed my game;

but you just look at me and start reciting the names of the stars of the Valacirca .

Your eyes shine and I lose myself in your voice, in this moment when you belong to me and I belong to you ...

just as these stars belong to us.


End file.
